


it was cold

by leovaldez



Series: into the endless darkness [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Talking, those are... all my tags huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Not many demigods waltzed into hell without a weapon and come back alive. Neither Percy nor Annabeth talked about it, nor did the rest of the crew ask.(Piper does.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean
Series: into the endless darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	it was cold

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/) and then i deleted it lol

“How are you?” Piper asked again, unsure if she should ask another time or leave for dinner. This time, Annabeth snapped to, but not quickly, a slow realization that Piper had been talking to her this entire time.

Annabeth rubbed her shoulders. “I’m good. Why?”

“Um,” Piper didn’t know how to say it. It was better to be open, right? Aphrodite taught her that being open with people better-nurtured relationships. Okay. She could do that. “With Tartarus. We never got to talk about it. It’s been a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Annabeth’s arms slid down to swing lifelessly at her side. She frowned. “There’s not much to talk about. Tartarus was awful.”

Piper couldn’t help but be curious though. Everyone on the Argo was— not many demigods waltzed into hell without a weapon and come back alive. But demigods weren’t the best at feelings. Neither Percy nor Annabeth talked about it, nor did the rest of the crew ask. 

“What... what was it like?”

“Piper...” Annabeth warned.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Piper said. “But I’m here if you _do_ want to talk.”

Annabeth considered this for a second, and then: “I don’t.” She turned back to looking over the railing, at the inky black night, and the glittering stars. 

Piper nodded. She hoped Annabeth knew that she could trust Piper. Stomach growling, Piper embarrassingly stepped away to head inside, when Annabeth sighed. The girl rested her elbows on the railing and dropped her face in her hands. Tiredly, she peeked at Piper through trembling fingers.

“Tartarus... it was cold,” Annabeth mumbled. “There was fire everywhere but it was cold.”

Piper didn’t say anything but carefully slipped her fingers around Annabeth’s shaking hands. Annabeth looked at her- no, not really, it was like Piper wasn’t there, and she was staring past her at something in the distance.

“I thought we were going to die,” Annabeth continued. “We’re demigods, so we’re always going to die, but I thought it was really going to happen this time.” She blinked and then squeezed her eyes shut. “All of our luck was going to run out and catch up to me and Percy. We would’ve died and maybe that would’ve been _fine—_ ”

“Annabeth,” Piper cut in, squeezing her hands. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Annabeth opened her eyes. She looked down at their hands and then shifted away to looking back at the sky. “It was dark. There was light, but it was dark.”

“I’m sorry.”

Annabeth shook her head, giving her a soft smile. It wasn’t something Piper had seen often with her friend. Annabeth normally was in thought, or her lips screwed tight in frustration, or her eyes squinting in frustration. Not whatever this sad smile was. “It’s not your fault, Piper. It’s because I-” Annabeth faltered. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, then pushed back her stray hair. “Your stomach growled, didn’t it? Let’s get something to eat.”

They began walking toward the inside of the ship, the heat and loud laughter inside feeling incredibly inviting. Piper tried not to dwell too much on what Annabeth said, but she couldn’t help it. The images Piper had of Tartarus were terrifying. They were only further cemented with the noises she heard at night- a bloodcurdling scream through thick walls, quick footsteps, a door opening, and hushed crying. But in the morning, both Annabeth and Percy were always found eating cereal as per usual.

It was very strange. Piper thought she could help, but it was hard to tell if there was even a problem in the first place. She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries either. So for now, this would have to do. 

Annabeth bumped her hip before they could reach the rest of the Seven in the kitchen. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?”

“For... being my friend.”

“Oh,” Piper smiled at her. “Of course.”


End file.
